


[Podfic] A Wild Call and a Clear Call

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Every child in Kerack feels the pull towards the waterfall, far offshore. Most of them outgrow it. But some few, the sea-called, never lose that urge follow the pull out to the open sea, to distant falls and whatever lies beyond them.Jaskier has always felt the call of the waterfall beneath his sternum.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Wild Call and a Clear Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wild Call and a Clear Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788065) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Recorded for the "In Their Shoes" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.

**Title:** A Wild Call and a Clear Call  
**Author:** inexplicifics  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:22:19, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/46rb1z1blstl4si/A_Wild_Call_and_a_Clear_Call.mp3/file)


End file.
